


(I am the) Hunter

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Maybe a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	(I am the) Hunter

Everybody was on the Sports ground. Even Robbie Rotton. In the middel of the night. Becaus they hear and heard weird noises. Who sounded like a bark. Than as a growl. And then like something unclear. Suddenly there was a black panther. Huge as a horse. With aggressive red eyes and sharp fang teeth. What they don't know: The monster is also a girl. Who named Hunter. Her whole life nobody loved her so she doesn't know how to love. Her whole life the only thing she knows is: Fight, and hunt befor you were the hunted. She's aggressive. In her human form she had red eyes, a bow and arrows. She has long black hair who end in the middel of her back. Also she has the tail and the ears of her panther form. So she has no human ears but panther ears on top instead on the side of her head. The tail is attached over her ass, on the coccyx. For now two years she scars the people of Lazy town and nearly killed Robbie Rotton. ,,I'm sorry but I think we must kill it. Otherwise it will not disappear." The hero says. The panther growls. And jump in front of them. All jump back. But Robbie hit the panther over the eyes with a sharp stick. The wound is bleeding but not deep. Hunter whimper. She snapped after Robbies leg. But she missed it because he jumped back. Sportacus throw a rock on the head of the panther. She shakes hear head. Then she growls again. As she would attack him Robbie hit her with a huge rock (idk where he had this from haha) on the head and knockt the panther out. ,,Is is it death?" Stephanie asks. Suddenly the panther vanished and there lay a girl with the same wound over her right eye from the stick. She's breathing weak. The only thing she could think is: I'm dying! I'm dying! I'm afraid I'm to young to die! But the next thing she thought is: Now its over. Nobody could help me now. With the last power she had, she turned her head and whispers weak with tears in her eyes: ,,I'm sorry I wouldn't do that, but this is the only thing I knew. I never be loved and I doesn't know how to love, or what that is. But I think I'm dying now. Unhappy and alone. So goodbye forever." The last sentence was only a whiff. The villain feel bad. ,,I I I I killed a girl! A girl who's maybe only 16!" He cries in disbelief. ,,Robbie I don't thing she's dead yet. Let's bring her into the majors house.   
A doctor looks at her. ,,There's no reason to be sad or something. She's fine. You knocked her only out. In one hour she will be perfectly fine and awake." With these words the doctor disappear. Robbie breath out facilitated. All the town citizens are in bed now. Except for one. Robbie sad there beside the young girl. Suddenly she awake. ,,I'm sorry I wouldn't knock you out." He whispers. ,,It's alright. I deserved that." She murmurs. ,,No. You didn't." He answers. He give her a glass with water. She trink it at once. ,,Thank you." She says. ,,Your welcome." He answers. From that day on she life as a adoptive child by her new father Robbie Rotton. The kids and here are now good friends. They play together and sang songs. And dancing. But sometimes she ran away from Town in her panther form. That gives her the feeling to be free. Nobody around her. Except some other animals. Yes she likes that. And she likes her new life. 

The end   
-  
Comments?


End file.
